


Dragon Slayer: Weakness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Frailty [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jaune Dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune watches Yang, which causes her to become conscious and embarrassed of her arm.  Jaune hugs her, and reassures her that she's still an incredible woman.DragonslayerPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Frailty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dragon Slayer: Weakness

Yang: *catches Jaune staring at her*

Yang: *uses her left hand to try and cover her right arm and walks away*

* * *

Jaune: *approaches Yang from behind*

Yang: *turns her left shoulder to him*

Jaune: *pulls her into a powerful hug*

Jaune: *kisses her on the side of her face*

Yang: What the hell, man?

Jaune: You're beautiful, you know that?

Yang: Okay, fair point, but?..

Jaune: But you don't need to hide it.

Yang: But...

Jaune: You wear it very well...

Yang: Yeah... it took a lot of practice...

Jaune: You're just as beautiful as you were before. You don't need to be afraid of it.

Yang: What the hell, man?..

Jaune: It's actually really cool...

Yang: You wouldn't say that if it was yours...

Jaune: Probably not, but that's why I have to say it to you.

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the side of her head*

Yang: You can't be serious? I mean, like Weiss is right over there... and you did bring her back, you know...

Jaune: *contented murmurs*

Yang: Shit, you can't be serious?

Jaune: Why not?

Yang: I mean, like, seriously, I might look cool, but I'm a wreck...

Jaune: One, you look as beautiful as you always have, and two, do you think you needing the hug is going to make me let go?

Yang: But... but... You can't see me like this...

Jaune: You've always been like this...

Yang: *breaks free from the hug*

Yang: What the hell, man?

Jaune: You've always been a lot more vulnerable than you seemed... I guess it was to help Ruby...

Yang: *wipes tears from her eyes*

Jaune: *opens his arms for a hug*

Yang: Alright, but if your shirt gets all wet, it's your fault.

Yang: *steps into his hug and lets herself get embraced*

Jaune: I'm sorry I couldn't be with you...

Yang: Yeah... I probably would have fought you, anyways... and... Rubes needed your help...

Jaune: I still wish I could have been there...

Yang: Well... we're here... You've got me... and I just hope you're never going to let me go... Shit, man... who knew I needed a hug this bad... Well, I guess you did... What, run out of things to say?

Jaune: I'm here for you... now... and as long as you will have me...

Yang: Shit, that's deep, man... That almost sounds like...

Jaune: I didn't... have the confidence... to say this before... it happened... But now might be my only chance.

Yang: *pulls away from his hug and her sodden eyes stare into his soulful ones*

Jaune: This was supposed to be about cheering you up, but... if you ask... I - love - you.

Yang: *tears start pouring from her eyes*

Yang: No way, man!

Jaune: Way.

Yang: I mean, look at me; I'm a wreck.

Jaune: You are just as beautiful as when I first met you.

Yang: *starts frantically turning left and right*

Jaune: *pulls Yang into a hug*

Yang: *sobs on Jaune's shoulder*

Jaune: Just let it out.

Yang: Man, you are like... really... good at this...

Jaune: Seven sisters...

Yang: Just hold me.

Jaune: Forever, if I could...

Yang: Just how many more tears to you want to milk out of me...

Jaune: I want your sorrow... and your joy...

Yang: Shit, man, that's getting heavy...

Jaune: I did say I love you, didn't I.

Jaune: *pushes Yang an armlength away*

Jaune: Wait, did I?

Yang: *wiping her tears away*

Yang: I honestly don't know... But, what you're saying is that you want to be my ladykiller?

Jaune: I... guess?..

Yang: *steps into Jaune's arms*

Yang: *grabs his hands and puts them on her ass*

Yang (whispering): I'm the Dragon. You're the Dragonslayer. You've conquered me, so now you can do what you want to me.

Yang: *pulls away*

Jaune: *reaches forward and pets her on her head*

Yang: Okay, not quite what I...

Jaune: *steps into her, tips her back, and passionately kisses her*

Jaune: *pulls back, leaving Yang panting*

Yang: *nearly loses her balance before standing back up*

Yang: Okay, fair point. So, we're like really a thing, now?

Jaune: Apparently.

Yang: But not just any thing... like... a thing-thing... like a serious thing-thing?

Jaune: I was serious, are you?

Yang: I've had too many casual ones... I don't want you to be casual. I want you to be the cool dude you've always been... who's always been there for me...

Jaune: I... I'm... I'm hardly cool...

Yang: Nah, you don't get it, Ladykiller. If you are my man, you are automatically cool.

Jaune: Is that how cool works?

Yang: It does it I threaten to punch anyone who picks on you.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *nods his head*

Jaune: You're punches certainly pack a... punch?..

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Now for the tough part.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Yang: Now we've got to tell everyone.

Jaune: *hangs his head and sighs*

Yang: *holds out her hand*

Jaune: *nervously takes it*

* * *

Yang: *sits on the couch, letting go of Jaune's hand*

Jaune: *sits on the couch with a space between them*

Yang: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GET IN HERE; WE'VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

Within a few minutes, RWB_, NR, Qrow, and Oscar came into the living room.

Yang: *reaches her hand towards Jaune*

Jaune: *takes her hand*

Yang: Okay, me and Jaune are now fuck buddies.

Jaune: *chokes and starts coughing*

Yang: Anyone got a problem with that?

Blake: It is... unexpected...

Jaune: We're not fuck buddies... or just fuck buddies... I love her, and cannot stand to see her in pain without...

Yang: He's like really good at hugging when you need to. But yeah, unlike my previous boytoys, this one is permanent.

Nora: Permanent... meaning?..

Yang: At the least, serious. More serious than I have ever been with a relationship.

everyone: *looks at Qrow*

Qrow: I don't know why everyone is looking at me. You know Blondie better than I do.

Nora: Yang?

Qrow: What?, no. Yang is Firecracker. Blondie is Blondie. Anyways, he seems like an upright guy. He did haul his ass across a couple continents on foot just to help my niece out.

Blake: Which one?

Qrow: Uh, well, yeah, both, I guess. But, like seriously, I'm not the one you should be looking to for relationship advice.

Oscar: *eyes glow green*

Oscar (Ozpin): Yes, well, I personally think they will help each other out tremendously. Ms. Xiao Long certainly has energy, but lacks caution. Mr. Arc has spirit, but overthinks things.

Weiss: Jaune? Overthinking?

Jaune: *hangs his head*

Jaune: Yeah, yeah... rub it in...

Oscar (Ozpin): Ms. Schnee.

Weiss: I'm... I'm sorry... I'm...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: You know I love you all, don't you?, I can just... be... sometimes...

Yang: *pulls herself into Jaune*

Yang: Oh, no you don't. Ladykiller is MINE.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: I can assure you I will not try to steal him away from you... But I still must apologize...

Ruby: Oh, come on, everyone knows how fussy you are.

Weiss: *stands up and walks over to Jaune*

Weiss: I sincerely apologize for all the times I have been... overbearing...

Jaune: Uh... thank you?

Yang: We know you didn't mean anything by it...

Yang: *squeezes Jaune*

Yang: Still mine.

Jaune: Th... thank you...

Yang: He does seem touched, though, so, yeah, thanks.

Weiss: I should be the one thanking... thanking everyone... for what you've done to me...

Weiss: *brushes moisture from her eyes*

Nora: You know what we need?, a group hug.

Ren: They already had one.

Nora: Yes, but I want to be in this one.

Yang: Not that I'm against the group hug, but for right now, I just want Ladykiller all to myself.

Weiss: That is a fair point.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190253083113/dragon-slayer-weakness) tumblog.


End file.
